


Dolor

by msrheadcanon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrheadcanon/pseuds/msrheadcanon
Summary: my (edited) drabble from @frangipanidownunder's writing workshopprompt words: cabin/fear/hat/angst
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: msrheadcanon's Drabble Collection





	Dolor

The door shuddered in its hinges as the storm raged outside. It had been too much to hope for, that they could get the radio to work, that they'd be able to escape this place in one piece.

Another rattling boom shook the cabin and they clung to each other. It wouldn't be long now.

"Is it a good time to wish I'd taken a left instead of a right back there?" 

She simply shrugged, no energy left for the banter that usually came so easily to them. Her sweat-slicked brow pressed against his shoulder. Mulder reached his hand out to swipe away the damp hair plastered to the side of her cheek.

The noises outside faded into the distance, flashes and thunder rumbling away ominously. They would come back, they always did. What was worse, experiencing it in the moment or knowing that they'd be back soon and being helpless to do anything?

"Tell me a story."

His breath hitched. His hands trembled as he rubbed her back, willing her to stay with him just a little while longer.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Samantha ruined my Yankees hat?"

Her head shook almost imperceptibly, her breathing shallow and arms limp at her sides.

"It was just after Christmas, and I'd gotten the hat from my uncle. He always delighted in shoving my interest in the Yankees under my dad's nose. I wouldn't take the damn thing off, even to sleep, and Sam... well, she wouldn't let it go. I'm not sure why it bothered her so much, maybe because it annoyed Dad, but--"

His voice droned on, head lowering to whisper close as Scully's eyes drifted shut, exhaustion overtaking her. Lifting her fully into his lap, Mulder paused.

The thumping of his erratic heartbeat against her faint one, blood-soaked shirts sticking to each other. The iron-tinged smell in the air as he took large gulps into his lungs, willing his own life to keep hers near him.

A last gasping breath, a final breaking crash in the air.

Suddenly, the soft sheets are below him, and the delicate, cool skin of her hand hovers over his cheek, waking him from his nightmare.

Clear, gentle blue eyes, even in the moonlit night of his bedroom.

"Wake up, I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all never have to worry about main character death in a fic of mine, this almost ended that way but I JUST COULDN’T. (You’re welcome.)


End file.
